Lost Memories
by mystery-angel128
Summary: Mikan goes to America to protect everyone from the AAO.When she arrived, she lost her memories because of a car crash.Five years later she's back but with no memories of her friends and they thought died.Will Mikan remember them? more importantly natsume?
1. Goin Away

**Hi, i wrote this story because i love the couple Mikan and Natsume!!they look so Kawiii together and their personalities totally match(the dark one and the light one)like mikan's the light in Natsume's dark tunnel and Natsume is Mikan's protection!!**

* * *

At a meeting far away they were talking about this cheerful brunett.

"We'll need to transfer her to Alice America Academy so the AAO will leave us alone and America is also more powerful" said the middle school principal.

"But her 'Copy Alice' can be proved useful in this school" said Persona.

"How about we transfer her back in five years and while in the five years she could have training in America. When she transfer back, she will be better since she will know how to control her alice and the AAO will probably forget about her, they could find someone else in that time" said the high school principal.

"So it's decided she will transfer to America, but we need to get her there before the AAO comes" said Persona

"It's taken care of right now" said the high school principal.

**With The Gang**

"Mikan, I have something to tell you," said Narumi "Come."

They walked outside the door

"What is it Sensei?" Asked Mikan curiously.

"Well, you'll have to leave for America today, but the good news is you will be coming back in five years later."

"What! Why?" Asked a surprised and confused Mikan.

"You see, the AAO wants your Alice and no one here will be safe if they come and try to kidnap you. You would be safer in America too."

"You mean Hotaru, Ruka and Natsume and the rest of the school is going to get hurt because of me?"

"Well…Yes"

"Ok, I will go then, don't tell the others before I go, OK?" said an unwilling Mikan. And she went to pack her stuff while trying to hold back tears.

**Inside The Classroom**

"What are they saying?" asked Ruka

"Read his mind Koko," commanded Natsume

"Mikan is transfering to Alice America Academy. I feel sorry for you Mikan, but I know you'll be safer there in America. I just wonder how your friends will take in the news that you'll be moving to America today to protect you from the AAO.

"What! She's moving today? What?" yelled Sumire

The rest of the gang were shocked at the news. Natsume walk outside and to the sakura tree while Ruka followed him.

"You have to tell her today Natsume"

"hm"

"Good luck" and he walked away. There sat Natsume under the sakura tree thinking through the memories of them

**Leaving**

"Bye everyone, bye Academy see you after five long years" said an almost crying Mikan

"Wait!" Yelled her friends. Mikan looked back and saw her friends running at her

"Hotaru!" shouted Mikan and hugged her. This time Hotaru hugged her back since it will be the last time she'll see her in another five years.

"Here" said Hotaru and handed her a picture of them all together and a bracelet with a robot charm. This time, hotaru didn't ask for anyt money.

"Something to remember me by" said hotaru, her expression was close to being sad.

"I will never forget you Hotaru" said Mikan, grateful for her wonderful friend.

"Good luck and make new friends" said Ruka and handed her a bunny charm, whiched was very cute and white in colour.

"Bye -sniff- Mikan" said Anna and Nonoko and handed her a chemistry tube charm and a cake charm.

"Bye, we will miss you," said Yuu and from her a ghost charm.

"Bye have a good trip and remember me" said Koko and gave her an eye charm.

"Bye Mikan" said Tsubasa and handed her a shadow charm while patting her head.

"Bye, have fun in America" said Misaki and handed her two girls shaped like her.

"Bye -sniff- everyone" said a tearful Mikan. Natsume walked up to her, lean in and kissed her and handed her a fire charm, which was a single flame that glinted in the sun, and the biggest of all the other charms.

"Come back"

Mikan was so shocked she only but managed to say "OK"

She went inside the car. The car started to move and Mikan open a window and shouted "I'll be back!" while the car drove away. Everyone was very shocked at Natsume kissing Mikan. They knew he liked her and she liked him back but him doing that was unexpected. Lucky Hotaru got a photo of that kiss, like always, she was the famous blackmailer queen.

**At America**

Mikan was in a car going to the America Academy. She was in deep thought about the kiss. She knew right away she would go back to them, especially Natsume.

Suddenly and car crashed into them from the back and Mikan bumped her head, and the world started drifting away. When she woken up in the hospital, she couldn't remember anything. She got amnesia. The America Academy told her everything on background and accepted her. She started working on missions as the White Cat (she does not know why she chose the name) and from that day she started a new life not remembering the promise that she will go back or her precious memories of her friends and their time together.

**Gakuen Japan**

"Class i have terrible news, i been informed that our former classmate Mikan Sakura had an accident in America and... died" said Narumi, with a very grim expression. Everyone was shocked that the cheerful Mikan died. Her friends decided to hold a funeral for her death and cried their eyes out. What they didn't notice was Natsume, Ruka and Hotaru walked to a private funeral and shed some tears for her.They were all thinking the same thing, _She died._

* * *

**_plz review and gave suggestions on when Mikan comes back 5 years later_**

**_thanx and plz review3_**


	2. Questions and answers?

Chapter 2

In her new life our brunett was happy, but with a feeling she is missing or forgot something important. She knew she had amnesia but _what was she missing? _When Mikan copied someone's drawing alice she always drew pictures of people she didn't know but the picture had a familiar aura around it that always made her feel happy or comforted.

In America she joined a band named the "Alicez".

-Flash back-

_When Mikan woke up she found out she didn't remember her name or why she's there. Her head hurt very badly when she tried to move it. The doctors told her she got saved by a bunch of students from the school Alice Academy America and she was lucky. Just then four people around Mikan's age walked in. _

_"Hi, are you OK, I'm Sakura"_

_"Hi, I'm TenTen"_

_"Hm" said the boys_

_"They're Neji and Sasuke, they don't talk much" said Sakura._

_"It's not you they do it to everyone, they just have to get to know you first" said Tenten._

_"OK, nice to meet you I'm…" Mikan didn't know what her name was._

_"Oh, you're Mikan Sakura, we checked your files, you're the new transfer student from Japan with the 'Copy Alice'" said TenTen_

_"We're sorry to say but you hit your head hard in your car crash so you have Amnesia" said a reassuring but sad faced Sakura_

_"The only thing we could find that belongs to you is this" TenTen held out her hand, dangling the charm bracelet. _

_"Oh…thanks" And she reached out and took the bracelet, trying to remember why it felt so important. _

_"Since you're new wanna hang with us?" Said sakura happily._

" _Ok!" said Mikan__-_

-

In the band, Mikan was mostly the singer or guitar player and so was TenTen and Sakura. Sasuke sings but like to be the drummer. Neji plays the Keyboard, he could sing, but not on stage, and he only sings to TenTen. TenTen have the earth Alice, she has physic powers and was also good at the computer. Sakura have the Water Alice and have the alice of healing. Sasuke have the Ice Alice and could control the temperate to freeze. Neji has the Air Alice and could teleport. Together they became really close like sisters and brothers. And their band became really famous.

On a sunny day the girls decided to go shopping since Mikan was going back to Japan next week. The good thing about working for the principals is that you could get special advantages like visiting Japan to see Mikan whenever they want to. They were eating when TenTen told them about a new game they could play: 10 questions.

"This is the rules, we ask the person 10 questions and that person have to answer truthfully," said TenTen

"Ok, why don't you go first Mikan"?

"Why?'

"Remember the other times we go first Mikan?" Said TenTen

"Ok, fine"

"Question one, what kind of hair style and color do you like in a boy?" asked Sakura

" Well, here" Mikan shows them a picture of Natsume.

"Do you know him?" asked TenTen

"That's your second question and no I don't think so. Why?" asked Mikan.

"You see the picture you showed us looks like the famous Black Cat from the Japan Alice Academy. Here" and Sakura showed her the profile of Natsume's record on TenTen's laptop. The name rang in Mikan's head, it sounded all too familiar.

"Could it be that you knew him before the accident and were close to him?" Said TenTen

"Well, but I also drew other pictures, could these people known me?" Asked Mikan

"My advice is to use another name and try and find out about yourself from those people. Maybe you could get enough information to remember who you were!" Said TenTen

"Good idea! I think I will use my last name, Sakura since you know how I am at lying"

"Ok, your third question is… do you remember anything about your charm bracelet?" Asked Sakura excitedly.

"No" Sakura shrank back to her normal mood.

"Mikan can I see the other pictures you drawn?" said TenTen.

"I think I'm onto something," typing fast on her keyboard "Yes, I got it." and pointed at her screen. "Most of the people you drawn are in the same class and they seem to be friends. Their alices are also the charms on your bracelet, so you were probably good friends with them." Said TenTen

"Well in 5 minutes you found out more about my bracelet than me for five years" said amazed Mikan.

"What can you do without me"?

"Come on TenTen let's go it's getting dark and you know the rules" Said Sakura

"Let's go!" said a cheerful Mikan and grabbed the two BFF and walked to their shared room together.

**Leaving**

"Bye, we'll come see you soon Mikan!" said TenTen "and here" TenTen handed her a flower charm. "To remember us by"

"Aww, You don't have to" said Mikan smiling, realizing that moment reminded her of something.

"Bye Mikan" Said Sakura and handed her a teardrop charm, which made from a shiny gem

"Thanks Sakura" said Mikan

"Here" said Sasuke and handed her a snowflake charm. "And find out your past"

"Thanks Sasuke"

"We'll see you next week and we'll be performing for the Sakura Festival in your new school, so see you soon" said Neji and handed her a cloud charm.

"Bye, everyone!" said a smiling Mikan and got on the plane for Japan. The gang watched the plane disapear into the clouds and were all thinking the same thing, _hope you find your memories!_

* * *

**Plz review and gave suggestions on what's coming next!!**

**How will the Gang feel about Mikan's lost memories?**

**How will Mikan feel about them, will she like her past or not?**

Hello thank you for the reviews and heres chapter 2, enjoy!


	3. New student Sakura?

**Thanks for all the reviews.****  
**

**Chapter 3 enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

A black limo pulled in the Japan Academy. A guy with blond hair wearing a stage costume came to up to the limo. Mikan stepped out wearing a light blue top with jeans._ I am Sakura now_, she thought

Narumi, a little shocked to see Mikan back, said "Hi, I'm Narumi your old Sensei." She seemed a liitle confused so he also said "You probably won't remember me, so I will introduce myself now. I 'm your old Sensei Narumi and your mom's friend, you can think of me as your second dad if you want."

"Ok, call me Sakura, I want to find out more about myself first, so i will know who i am and to see if i am ready to be the person i was in the past" said Mikan while walking to the classroom.

"Ok Sakura, I think that's a good idea and i think you'll like your past, you had alot of friends they were really sad when you left. And the Academy was never the same without you" said Narumi, realizing that Mikan probably have amnesia.

"Thanks i know i have alot of friends here" She holded up her charm bracelet full of charms and smiled brightly

"Wait here until I say to come in" Mikan waited outside.

**In The Classroom**

The classroom was buzzing with noise. The accident of Mikan was soon forgotten and everyone gotten on with their lives, except Natsume, Hotaru, Ruka, and the rest of her friends. They gotten on with their lives but they had only some memories of her and it was painful that as soon as their cheerful flashbacks end, they realize that she was gone and was never going to see her again. She was faded into their memories. How wrong they were.

Just then Narumi came in with one of those play costumes and told everyone they had a new student, to hide Mikan's identity. She went into the classroom and started her introduction.

"Hi, I'm Sakura from the America Academy. I have the 'copy Alice' and I am in the special class. I hope I will get to know each one of you and become great friends," said Mikan with a smile

"What does your alice do?" asked a classmate

"You see when you use an alice I could choose to copy it and I will be able to use the alice, it's the same as steal but you'll still have your alice" replied Mikan

"How much alices do you have?" Asked another

"Wait, let me think, drawing, mind reading, teleport, cooking and mind manipulation.

If you're wondering why, Mikan couldn't copy TenTen, Sakura, Sasuke, and Neji's Alice well.

**Flash Back**

"_TenTen can I copy your computer Alice so I could find out about my file?" asked Mikan_

"_Ok, sure" Putting out her laptop she started using her computer Alice to find Mikan's file. " Here, try it out"_

"_Ok" _

_When Mikan tried her new Alice it didn't work_

"_I guess I can't copy your Alice TenTen, thanks anyway"_

"_When you need computer help you can always ask me Mikan" said a smiling TenTen_

"_Thanks" Replied Mikan smiling_

"_Mikan copy our alice," said Sakura_

_Sakura formed a water bubble, Sasuke made an ice crystal, and Neji floated in the air._

_When Mikan tried to copy these Alice she couldn't._

"_I guess I can't copy your Alices" _

-end-

_Wow you have that much alices_, wondered her classmates in amazement. At the back of the room Natsume felt a familiar feeling around her, she seemed like somebody he knew. He decided to find out more about her so he ordered Koko to read her mind.

"I can't. All I can see is blakcness" said Koko

_Does she have nullification? _Thought Natsume

"That's weird" said Ruka wondering why she was familiar too. Some of Mikan's former friends agreed

"This Sakura person is weird " said Natsume

"Ok, Mi-Sakura your partner is…" looks around the class "Natsume"  
_I almost said her real name, no body seem to notice. Oh well, it would be nice to acquaint Mikan with natsume._

Sakura went to sit on a seat beside a window in the classroom, oblivious to the faces that were staring at her, wondering why she was familiar. What Narumi didn't notice was that Natsume, Ruka and Hotaru were wondering why he said Mi.

_Could she be Mikan?_ thought Natsume

_She can't be I mean she's gone. She does look like her though_

" Imai, did you hear that? What Narumi just said?" asked Natsume

" Yea, I'm going to find out more," said Hotaru. _Could this be Mikan, she looks like her and her Alice are the same as her 'Copy alice' but Mikan's... dead. _Hotaru wrote a note and passed it on to Ruka. Ruka looked at the note and pass it on.

"We're going to have a meeting in Natsume's room after school. Pass this on. Soon everyone of Mikan's friends knew and they met at Natsume's room after school.

* * *

**Plz review and gave suggestions. i am running out of ideas.**

**What will the Gang talk about? Will they find out about Mikan not being died? Will Mikan find her memories?**


	4. The meeting and a clue

**Disclaimer- I don't own Gakuen Alice and Naruto.  
Hope you huys like it.**

* * *

When the gang went to the meeting they were wondering why they were there? You see you don't go to Natsume's special star room if it's not important. When I mean important it like someone died important.

When the gang went in the room they were amazed at the special star room. I mean you don't get many chances to see a special star room in your life unless you are a special star person yourself but I find it unlikely. Natsume's room was really big with a huge bed; beside the bed laid a bookshelf of mangas that Natsume likes to read in class. In the washroom was big and he had a huge balcony he could walk on. The other people that never saw a special star room was amazed and looking star struck with their mouths wide open.

" A bug could fly in there you know" said an annoyed Natsume.

Yuu was the first one to snap out of that trace. Then the rest followed.

"Why are we here?" asked Yuu

"We are here because of the new girl Sakura and her close relations to Mikan. Then Hotaru pulled out a robot and turned it on.

" Proof 1- Today Narumi said Mi-- than Sakura, why?. Because Narumi Sensei is not use to calling Mikan, Sakura, but the edvidence is not full."

"Proof 2- Mikan has Nullification Alice and when today Koko tried to read her mind he can't. Why, mayne Sakura have the Nullification alice "

"That's true," said Koko

" Proof 3 – She has the Copy Alice and you all know how rare the Copy Alice is so what are the chances that Sakura and Mikan both has the Nullification Alice and Copy?"

" But some are the proofs are not really acute" said Ruka

"That's why we called you today, we should get more edvidences that relates her to Mikan. We asked you here to be her friends and get to know her and find if she has any relations with Mikan." Said Natsume

"I'm in," said most of the boys

"Ok…" said the girls

"Since the festival is coming on Tsubasa and Misaki are on the Special Class you guys could get to know her first," said Hotaru emotionless

"Good idea, but if she's not Mikan don't blame me ok?" said Tsubasa but he kind of wanted it to be Mikan.

" Get close to her and be her friend" said Hotaru emotionless again.

"Achoo!" sneezed Mikan

"Someone must be Achoo! Talking about me"

She dressed up in her uniform and was very excited for the Sakura Festival preparations and plus TenTen, Sakura, Sasuke and Neji was coming today to prepare for their concert. People didn't know their names but they called Mikan the Joker because of the cards and the joker suited Mikan. TenTen was the Queen because she was older than the others three people and she fitted the role Queen very well. Neji was the King because he was the oldest of them all and partly because he was the boyfriend of the Queen. Sakura was the Ace because she was carefree and she suited the Ace well. Sasuke was the Jack because of his loyal trait and people know the Jack as the knight and Sasuke is all about pride and protecting people special to him cough Sakura.

Mikan looked at the clock saw it was already 8:40.

Ahh! I am going to be late! Thought Mikan

Mikan runned out of her special star room and rushed down the hallway. What she didn't notice was Natsume walking gracefully to class. Mikan bumped into him and they fell.

"Gomen" said Mikan

"Strawberries get off me," said Natsume smirking  
**Same as Mikan always late.**

Mikan's face began to turn tomato red and shouted "pervert!"  
She standed up and started yelling at him with a red face and blaming him for being late.

"Quit yelling, how can you be late strawberry if you have the teleport Alice?" asked Natsume.

" Well…" Mikan thinking about this too.

"Lets go, we're late"

Natsume went in the back door and the only one that noticed him coming in was Hotaru and Ruka. Since Mikan didn't want to seen walking in with him she went in the front door

They both went in the classroom but they were late. But only Mikan was caught because she went in the front door

"Sakura since you're new does not mean you can be late in my class, detention for you," said Jinno

"Sorry"

Mikan walked to their seats.

"Imai, add this to your proofs, she late as usual just like Mikan."

Hotaru wrote it in her notebook that explain what happened and their new edvidence.

* * *

**Disclaimer- the idea for the Jack, Queen, King, Ace,Joker i got from Shugo Chara!**

**plz review and 20 reviews until the next chapter when TenTen, Neji, Sakura and Sasuke arrive.**


	5. Under The Sakura Tree

Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

_Beep Beep!_

Mikan woke up sleepy and turned off the alarm clock. Then she remembered that today's the day when her Alicez gang comes to perform for the sakura festival. She quickly put on her uniform and teleported herself to the lunch hall to get breakfast.

She arrived at the door to the Lunch hall door. She opens it and everyone was staring at her. She walked quickly and decided to eat outside for now. On her way to the Academy she saw a Sakura tree, which was perfect for eating in. She walked up to the robot and ordered a sandwich and pop. When the robot handed the meal to her she heard someone call her name. At first she thought it was her imagination but she heard it again.

When she turned she saw a boy with two girls waving at the special star table. She decided to sit with them since it was impolite to declined an offer and plus she should make friends. She walked slowly over to them. When she sat down the boy who was waving to her was Yuu and the other two girls was Anna and Nonoko. Beside Anna was a boy named Koko, sitting next to him was Hotaru with Ruka sitting next to her and and the end, Natsume. They ate in complete silence and Mikan was regretting sitting with them since the silence was so nerve wracking. Finally Ruka decided to break the silence by asking how she is feeling here at Japan.

"Ok, but I still miss some of my friends." Then the silence hanged over the table again. When Mikan finished her breakfast she stood up and told them it was nice to sit with them and she left.

The gang was disappointed that she didn't stay longer, but also surprised that she didn't start the conversation like she used to. This person or 'Mikan' was a little bit shyer and she didn't eat as much as the old Mikan. Hotaru wrote it in her 'Not Mikan' section of her notebook.

Mikan walked out of the lunch room and felt strange but familiar sitting with them. She walked to the Sakura tree and sat at one of the branches, for some reason she felt like she sat here before. The branches resembled something in her mind, like she sat here with someone. She pulled out the pictures that she drew and wrote names on them now since she knows their names. She figures she'll have an easy time becoming friends with Yuu, Anna, Nonoko, Koko and Ruka. The two other pictures, which were Natsume and Hotaru, she was not sure. Hotaru seem to be unemotional and unfriendly and Natsume will probably be hard to befriend. The other two drawings of older people she still have not found yet.

"I wonder who the other two are?" Mikan was saying that quietly to herself and didn't notice that someone had walked up behind her.

"What are those pictures for?" asked Natsume because he couldn't see the pictures clearing because Mikan was blocking it. Mikan quickly teleported the pictures back to her room

"What pictures?" Asked Mikan. When Natsume was about to say those pictures but he noticed the pictures were gone. Since he was smart he knew she must've teleported it. He didn't question farther because he knew she would try to deny it.

"We will be late if we are still here Polka dots" said Natsume smirking

"Pervert"

"You showed it to me" said Natsume calmly since he did it a lot of times to the old Mikan. They rushed to their class just before seconds before the bell.

"Students, we have new students today joining us" said Narumi. The class was getting excited for the new students and everyone was wondering who they were. Mikan was very happy since she already knows who the new students were. She was also happy that she would finally have friends here.


	6. New Students And A Found Memory

**Sorry for a short chapter 5 i hope you enjoy chapter 6! **

Narumi Sensei gave the signal and in walked four teens. When they came in the boys in the class were begging TenTen and Sakura to be their girlfriends, unknown to them Neji and Sasuke were giving them the piercing death glare. The girls were already hatching an idea of a 'Neji and Sasuke Fan Club' that TenTen and Sakura found annoying. They didn't know that the boys secretly also formed a club for them too.

"Ok everyone quiet down please," said Narumi "could you please introduce yourselves?"

"Hi, I'm TenTen and I'm from America. I have the Earth Alice and the Computer Alice. We're special stars and we are all in the Dangerous class. I hope to make a lot of friends." TenTen smiled brightly.

"I'm Neji Hyuuga. I have Air\wind alice" Then Neji put his hand around TenTen's wrist "She's mine" and gave them the famous death glare, oblivious to the fact the Narumi was also in the audience.

"Hi, I am Sakura, I have the water Alice and healing Alice" chirped Sakura.

"Sasuke Uchiha, Ice alice. She's mine" and gave everyone a deadly glare, which caused a few girls to give up on Sasuke. Sakura just smiled sweetly.

" Any questions?" asked Narumi

"How would distinguish them if both their names are both Sakura?" asked Hotaru. She already know that the brunette Sakura is Mikan when she saw something glinting on her wrist.

"Your real name is Mikan isn't it? Don't try denying it we have proof. Just look at her charm bracelet." asked Hotaru.

"Yes, I am, were you close to me before?" said Mikan. She was wondering if she was really this expressionless girl's friend.

The other people in the class gasped, they all stared at Mikan, wondering if she really was the girl they thought had died five years ago. Mikan shrank back, she didn't like being stared at, _was she a bad person in her past life? That they're all staring at me like that?_ Mikan thought. Hotaru was sad because of what she just said, she didn't really wanted to give Mikan away. She didn't show it on her face, but her eyes were clouded with sadness.

"Why, didn't you tell us you were Mikan?" asked Natsume angrily, feeling betrayed that she was Mikan and didn't tell him.

"I could answer that for you, you see Mikan here lost memories due to a car accident planned by the AAO." Said TenTen

"Mikan hit her head really hard. She got a concussion and when she finally woke up, she couldn't remember anything" said Sakura.

"Thanks TenTen and Sakura but I could take over now, I came here to find out more about my past and this" Mikan held out her wrist, to show the charm bracelet. "I know that the charm bracelet depicted all my friends' alices. So I decided to find out about my past myself without people knowing who I am. But I realized that just made it harder. I hope you'll help me find my lost memories."Everyone was looking at Mikan with different expressions, but Natsume's was theof all.

Narumi sighed because the secret was finally out."Ok everyone back to your seats and you guys could sit there" pointing at four seats by the window and near Mikan.

"Who is going to be their partners?" asked Sumire.

"Well, since they already know each other and they do work good together they won't need partners" Narumi said. The others in the class sighed while the Mikan's friends were still tryingto get over the shock that Mikan was alive, but with amnesia.

"Why did you say that Mikan was dead?" asked Ruka

"I didn't say she was dead" Narumi thought for a moment and remembers the racket of a fight outside. "I said Mikan almost died in the car accident, but there was noise outside so I think you probably didn't hear me well." And he laughed, an almost jokingly laugh.

The class were really mad now since they thought their friend was dead for past last five years thanks to their retarded teacher. Narumi felt a killing aura surrounding him so he skipped out of the classroom and waved goodbye.

LUNCH

This time when Mikan went to the lunchroom she sat at the special star table with TenTen, Sakura, Neji and Sasuke. When Yuu, Nonoko, Anna, Koko, Ruka, Hotaru and Natsume entered the room, Mikan called out to them and waved them to seat beside them at their table.

"Hello, meet my friends from America," she gestures to the Alicez band. "So tell me about my past"

"Let's start out that we're your friends and this" pointing at Hotaru "is your best friend." Said Anna.

"Oh, Hi Hotaru" Unknown what she should do, she stood up and hugged her.

-Baka! Baka!-

"Don't be a baka" but unknown to everyone, hotaru was kind of happy that Mikan did that. Mikan got shot across the room and banged her head on a table. When she tried to stand up, her head hurt and she felt dazed and passed out. She had a flashback.

Flashback

_**Mikan went to the academy because of Hotaru.**_

"_**Hotaru" Mikan jumped up and tried to hug her but she failed. Hotaru putted out her Baka Gun a shot Mikan across the room. She blew the smoke coming out. **_

"_**Hotaru, you are so mean"**_

**_--_**

_**Hotaru was moving but all she did was move to a new room.**_

**_--_**

_**Hotaru pushed Mikan aside when the AAO almost shot her but they shot Hotaru instead.**_

" I think you shot her too hard" said Ruka

"She's getting her memories back" said Hotaru happy inside but didn't show it

After a few minutes the gang waited and finally Mikan woke up from her flashback. She stood up, her head still hurting and stared at her best friend, whom she never recongized all this time. Mikan walked slowly forward, she stopped infront of Hotaru and hugged her, saying how much she had missed Hotaru. This time Hotaru hugged back since she had thought Mikan was dead and was never going recieve a hug from her again. She did missed her a lot.

"Mikan you remember us?" asked Nonoko

"No, not yet, but I will!" said Mikan, very determined now, since a piece of her memory of hotaru was filled.

"She will get her memories back when something familiar or something happens that is special to her," said Neji

"Hotaru, using her Baka Gun is special to Mikan, that's why she got her memories back" said Sakura

" All we need to do is something special that remind the idiot of us," said Natsume, getting what they were saying.

* * *

**Thanks to those that reviewed!**

* * *

Chapter 6


	7. Sakura Festival Preparing

**Thanks to all that reviewed. I need help on what the band is going to sing so plz give me song suggestions. Enjoy **

* * *

Chapter 7

TenTen, Sakura, Sasuke and Neji were helping out the Special Ability class with the Sakura Festival. They were building the Sleeping Beauty Maze. The rules are that they were supposed to pass through the maze and get through each witch or wizard and enter the princess chamber. When the winner enter the princess'chamber they get to pick one of the special ability classmate as a slave. They have to pick a pot which is designed by each classmate, representing their alice, but they didn't know which.

TenTen, Sakura, Sasuke and Neji were helping because the girls thought it would be fun and since the dangerous class wasn't doing anything for the Sakura Festival. The girls decided to help Mikan while the boys were helping because of TenTen and Sakura's puppy faces.

-Flashback-

"_Mikan, can_ we _help you with the Sakura Festival since the Dangerous class isn't doing anything?" Asked TenTen_

"_Ok!" said a cheerful Mikan_

"_What are you guys doing?" asked Sakura_

"_We are doing a Sleeping beauty maze" said Mikan and she explain about the rules and everything_

"_That's a good idea since the Special Ability's class's Alices are so random." Said Sakura._

"_Let hurry and Ask" said TenTen_

_The girls walked quickly to the Special Ability class but then they notice that the boys weren't there. They went back and gave them " the look of why they didn't follow them"._

" _Don't want to help" said Neji_

" _Too much work" said Sasuke_

"_Pleeeaase with a cherry on top" pouted TenTen and Sakura and gave them their best puppy face. __The boy looked away with a flush face, they knew that they couldn't say no to their cute puppy face._

"_Hm" __TenTen, Sakura and Mikan took that as a yes and they dragged them to the Special Ability class. __When they entered the door people was buzzing busily around the class, but everyone stopped when they went in._

"_Can they help us with the festival?" asked Mikan_

" _Why not? The more the better" said Tsubasa._

" _I'll start on the costumes," said Sakura_

" _I'll help," said TenTen_

"_You guys want to help paint the set?" asked Misaki_

"Ya, sure_" _

Mikan, TenTen, Sakura and Misaki with some of the Special Ability classmate finally finished the costume for them. The girls were going to wear witch costumes while the boys wore wizard costumes, each costume was different. The boys finished painting and the set came out really good.

"Good job on the set Sasuke, Neji. And you girls did a good job on the costumes too. You could enjoy the festival and advertise for us ok? We'll open tomorrow after the Opening so enjoy yourselves for now." said Tsubasa

"Thanks Tsubasa senpai" said the girls while the boys started to walk away.

"Wait up Neji, Sasuke!" shouted TenTen and the girls ran to catch up. The gang went to Mikan's room to practice their song. The points for their performance will go to the Special Ability class since because they felt that the Special Ability class deserves it.

"Sasuke said he wrote a song." Said Sakura

"I wrote one too, so in total there'll be two performances."

"That enough for the opening and we still have to do two more at the end of the festival." Said Neji

"We'll just have to think of two more I guess," said TenTen

"Let's practice for tomorrow," said Mikan. They didn't notice that a certain black cat was listening to them outside. _Who's singing? Her voice is very nice. It's coming from the Special star room._ Mikan stopped sing._ I wonder who's it was. I better ask later._

"I think you boys should leave now," said Mikan

"Enough practice for tonight, it's already dark, Bye!" said Sasuke waving bye to them.

"Bye!" said the girls. Mikan, Sakura and TenTen was sharing a room while Neji and Sasuke was sharing a special star room.

"Mikan you going to be late for your mission" said Sakura

"Here" said TenTen and gave a white cat mask

"Good luck," said TenTen and Sakura

"Thanks" said a smiling Mikan, she knew when she comes back they will still be awake, waiting for her to see if she's hurt or need help.

Mikan putted on her Mask, which only covered half of her face with two hole for eyes. It was white. Mikan wore some dark clothes then she jumped out of her window and jumped tree to tree until she arrived at the Northern Forest. When she arrived she saw the famous Black Cat Natsume.

"Meet your new partner 'White Cat'" said Persona.

"She will help you do all your missions from now on, today's mission is to go to the AAO and try and get a document which contains some AAO information on the Academy.

Mikan teleported them to the outside of the AAO hideout. When they got there she decided to make a plan with Natsume, but when she was about to mention the plan he was nowhere to be seen. Mikan activates her seeing Alice and saw him already inside. She hurredly teleport inside the hideout and used her water Alice, which she copied. AAO agents were coming, she could hear them, she attacked them with water full blast. Mikan actives her invisible Alice to get a disc while Natsume took care of the AAO agents. Using her Copy Alice she looked at the AAO agents' Alice to see if there's a good one to copy. She spotted a good one, a healing alice. Then I ran to Natsume's side as fast as I can and teleported us back to the academy.

After the mission they gave the disc to Persona and we went their separate ways to their rooms. When Mikan walked to her room, she almost heard Natsume say "goodnight Mikan" but it was faint, so Mikan wondered if she just imagined it since she was very tired. Mikan arrived at her room Sakura healed her, while TenTen prepared her bath. She went to wash herself while Sakura and Tenten went to sleep since they had a long day ahead of them.

**Thanks to those that reviewed. Plz send in songs that Mikan and Sasuke will sing. Plz give song suggestions.**


	8. The concert

Lost Memories Chapter 8

**Lost Memories Chapter 8**

Mikan POV

I woke up this morning excited that today was the Opening for the Sakura Festival that everyone had been looking and working forward to. I put on my school uniform and checked if I was ready. With a final look in the mirror I walked out of my room. I went to the washroom and found that Sakura was using it while TenTen was waiting for us to get ready. Finally Sakura open the door " Good morning".

" Good Morning to you guys too" said Mikan

She went in the washroom to brush her teeth and wash her face. After washing her face she was wide-awake.

" Let's go eat breakfast" said TenTen

The girls walked into the lunchroom and walked to the special star table. They sat down and ordered their food. On the table sat Neji and Sasuke, which Sakura and TenTen sat next to. Next to them were Hotaru, Ruka and Natsume, which I sat beside. On the other side of the table sat Koko with Anna and Yuu with Nonoko. I ordered scrambled egg with cereal. When the robot arrives with the food I ate mine so quickly since it was truly yummy. It was a perfect day!

" Don't stuff your face pig you'll get fat" said a raven-haired boy

When I look up it was Natsume I was about to make a good comeback when they called TenTen, Sakura, Neji, Sasuke and me to the headmaster's room.

I finished up my breakfast and said bye to my friends.

Normal POV

When we arrived at the principal's office the principal told us to take a seat. We took our seats and the principal explain that Narumi sensei was going to lead us to the dressing room to get dressed.

" Can the points for the concert go to the Special Ability class" asked Mikan

" Sure, why not"

" Now follow me" said Narumi

The guys followed him to a dressing room for girls and a room beside the girl's dressing room was the boy's.

When the girls entered the dressing room they started to put on their masks. The reason for the masks were because that the band wanted friends to expected them who they really are and not because of the their fame and fortune. For Sakura's mask was the white cat mask that covered half of her face. TenTen's was a panda mask that covered half of her face. Sakura's mask was a bunny that only covered half of her face. Neji wore a falcon mask and Sasuke wore a hawk mask.

For the concert Sakura was wearing a pink dress with sakura flowers for design and a cut down in the side and a sakura flower in her hair and was wearing pink boots. Sasuke was wearing a white t- shirt with a black pant on his tie there were a sakura design. TenTen wore a green dress with a dragon design and a cut down the side; her hair was in a single bun holded together by chopsticks, she was also wearing green boots. Neji was wearing a white t-shirt with jeans and on his tie was a design of a dragon. Mikan was wearing a white dress with a cut down the side and with white boots.m

They went on stage and the Alice class went wild.

" So Alice Academy, you ready to start the festival" asked Mikan

" Ya, Joker!" cheered the crowed

" This song is something I just wrote, so enjoy!" said Mikan

They went to their instruments and started playing. Sakura and TenTen started playing the guitars, after the keyboard and drums started. And Mikan started Singing. The students were quietly listening to her sing.

**Com'on happy people get on the floor  
Do you feel it so right?  
So com'on raise your hands up, hands in the air  
Magic summer night (shakalakaboom!)**

"Thank you, now the Ace is going to sing next" Yelled Mikan into the Mic

Mikan picked up a guitar and started playing it with TenTen, Sakura and Neji joining in. Sasuke started singing.

**Hey Juliet...  
Hey Juliet  
Hey I've been watching you.  
Every little thing you do.  
Every time I see you pass by my homeroom class,  
makes my heart beat fast.  
I've tried to page you twice  
But I see you roll your eyes  
Wish I could make you real  
but your lips are sealed. That ain't no big deal.**

When Sasuke finished Sakura was blushing and the crowd was going wild.

The Narumi went on stage" Let the Sakura Festival begin!"

The crowd cheered.

The band got off stage, they signed some autographs and walked into the changing room.

" Sakura did you hear the song he wrote?" asked TenTen

" Yes, it was so cute" said a red Sakura

" So how does it feel Juliet?" teased Mikan

" Stop that" and gave her a playful punch

When the girls went out they, Sakura went up to Sasuke and the rest went to their room to gave the couple some privacy.

" Thanks for the song Sasuke" said Sakura.

" You 're welcome can I have a kiss?"

He bend down and gave a gentle kiss. They kissed for a long time just thinking about their past memories. When they broke up they were breathless while staring at each other's eye.

" Lets go back" said Sasuke

" Wait up!" she grabbed one of Sasuke's arm and hugged it.

Suddenly Sasuke lift her up and carried her bridal style to her room with everyone staring at them. Sakura now was tomato red while Sasuke was calm and letting everyone know that Sakura was his.

* * *

I don't own the songs.  
Midsummer night's dream- Casada  
Hey Juilet- Unknown  
Plz Review!!


	9. Start Of The Sakura Festival

**Hi nice to see you again! i want to thanks**

**AYUMU10**  
konnie  
Youichiix33  
dominiqueanne  
Alwaysbtheir  
mysterygirl05  
suohtakamura0828  
Blizzel  
sternenhagel  
kae1523mae  
Duran-Kuga  
Mumblingmichiko  
FAN GIRL  
OrangeOrigami!

Thnks for the review!

* * *

**Chapter 9**

Natsume POV

Ruka and I was going to the Opening of the Sakura Festival, they said there would be a famous band named Alice or something. We separated to line in our own class. When I looked to see who's performing I saw the white cat mask. Could she be the Whit Cat? Or they just have the same mask. Let's see that red haired girl seem like a big fan of them.

" So do you know the name of the Shiro Neko person?"

" You mean the Joker?"

" Her name is the Joker?"

" Well, no people call her the Joker so it spread and now she's known as the Joker, she mostly sings, I love this song, Midsummer night's dream"

"Hm" said Natsume bored looking

Natsume looked up at the stage staring at the White cat masked girl singing. She does look like the Shiro Neko and Shiro Neko looks a lot like Mikan. Could the Shiro Neko be Mikan.

_Flashback_

" _Good night Mikan" Natsume said softly_

_Mikan thought she was imagining it she didn't reply._

_Maybe she isn't Mikan Thought Natsume_

But Shiro Neko can't be Mikan because yesterday the light was on in her room.

_Flashback_

_6 years ago_

_Natsume was limping to his special star room; he was hurt from his recent mission. He was walking by the Sakura Tree then everything went black._

_When he woke up he was in his room with Mikan next to his bed cleaning his injures._

" _What are you doing in my room?" asked Natsume_

" _I saw you faint at the Sakura tree, so I bought you to your room to clean the cuts and injures" _

" _Do you always get hurt like this?"_

" _Yes, so what's it up to you?"_

" _Doesn't it hurt to be like this and go on missions?"_

" _Hm"  
Then the silence came, after a while Natsume decided to break the silence._

" _How did you know I fell?"_

" _Ruka told me you had a mission so I stayed up late to see if you're OK"_

" _You better go to sleep polka dots"_

_Mikan didn't answer because she was already asleep._

_There lay Mikan sleeping beside Natsume._

_She looks so peaceful sleeping thought Natsume and fell asleep with a rare smile on his face._

**The Sakura Festival**

There were three days for the festival and on the fourth day's night they have the Last Dance. On the fourth day the Ending ceremony was held where they gave out the prizes. They also choose a Queen and King and together they dance the first dance in the Last Dance. Legend has it that if two lovers dance together at the Last Dance in the Calling, they would be lovers forever.

At the Sakura Festival Mikan has to work only half of the first day, Sakura and Sasuke have to work half of the second day and TenTen and Neji have to work half of the third day for the Sleeping beauty maze. And on the Fourth day they have to hold another concert and they would be handing out the prizes. The Alicez band sure has a lot of work ahead of them.

Mikan woke up with sun shining at her face. She smiled remembering that she remembered some of her memories especially her best friend's memories. Remembering Hotaru's memories gave her new hope in finding her other lost other memories. She also wonders why every time she's really near that pervert Natsume her heart beats faster and her face flush red.

She got out of bed putted on her clothes with was her uniform and went to eat what TenTen made for breakfast.

" Yummy, French bread!" said a cheerful Mikan

" Thanks" said TenTen

" You better hurry up, the special Ability class's role playing games is about to start in 30 minutes." said Sakura

" Have fun at the Sakura Festival and don't forget to tell people to come to the role playing game that SA class made" said Mikan

" We will" Said TenTen and Sakura.

"Bye" and Mikan teleported herself to the role-playing game maze.

" Hello everyone!"

" Here's your costume," said Misaki and holding a witch costume that Mikan made to her.

" Thanks" Mikan teleported to the changing room.

When Mikan came out she wore black witch hat with a back top, which had bat patterns on it, and a black skirt with a cut on the side. She also wore a black bracelet.

"Mikan you look beautiful." Said Misaki.

"Thanks"

Since 6 years ago for the other role-playing maze, a lot of people were excited for this plus the Fan clubs of Mikan, TenTen, Sakura, Sasuke and Neji found out about the reward if you win so they were joining too, this made the AS class have a lot of costumers.

" Now that everyone's here let the Sleeping beauty role-playing maze is now begin!," shouted Tsubasa.

" Yaa" shouted the SA class

Everyone that was working for the Maze today went to their spots. Mikan's spot was the last one, the door to the princess's room which is the way out. This time Mikan sat at a bloom, they were suppose to get her off it. Mikan went to her spot and started listening to her Ipod since she knew it would take a while before they come here. She started thinking about the mission and how her cover of the Shiro Neko almost was blown.

_FlashBack_

_"Mikan Sakura you are our sercet weapon against the AAO" Said the Principal_

_" I know"_

_" Since the AAO know the who the Black Cat is they want try to hurt him with people close to him so if they don't know you as the Shiro Neko, You and your friends will not get hurt" _

_" So i am suppose to keep me as Shiro Neko as a sercet? asked Mikan_

_" Yes, Do you understand?" asked the Prnicipal_

_" Yes, but what is someone discovered i am Shiro Neko?" asked Mikan_

_" If someone discovered the truth you'll have to tell me who and the Academy will keep a eye on that person, You may go now"_

_" Bye"_

The Sleeping beauty maze finally opened. And alot of people rushed inside.

* * *

Plz review!!


	10. Sleeping Beauty Maze

**Plz gave me suggestions on how Mikan will remember her classmates, Koko,Yuu, Anna, Nonoko, Youchi and her Sempais!**

* * *

**Lost Memories Ch 10**

Over at the Technology class's Natsume, Ruka, Yuu, Koko and Youichi were looking at attractions that the students made.

" Do anyone know what time it is?" asked Ruka

" 9, why?" asked Koko

" Oh no! It's almost time for my shift at the café," said Ruka and Ruka ran to the café, which was very far from here.

" Ruka wait, we'll walk with to the café," said Yuu

" Thanks everyone"

The boys walked to the Café, on their way they saw a huge crowd around a building.

" Let's see why there's a huge crowd," said Yuu

Koko read some minds so he knew what's going on.

" What's going on Koko?" asked Natsume

" It's the SA class's sleeping beauty maze, most people there are from Mikan, TenTen, Sakura, Sasuke and Neji's fan clubs."

Natsume wasn't really listening until the name Mikan came up.

" Hey, didn't you win the role-playing game last time?" asked Youichi

The rest knew what the little kid was getting at so they decided to help him

" Wanna go play?" asked Yuu

"Hm"-said Natsume

" Maybe you could get Mikan to be your servant and try to get her memories back." Said Koko

" Let's play it'll be fun" said Ruka that Natsume won't want to wait for them outside with his fan girls crowding him.

" Fine"

The boys decided to line up which caused a big crowd because of their fan clubs. Their fan clubs were staring at the and now even more people came to the SA attraction. Lucky for the boys it was almost their turn to go in the attraction. When they went in the maze they to choose a weapon. Ruka choose earmuff, Natsume got a bug, Yuu got a flashlight, Koko got a chalk and Youichi got a toy robot.

Natsume's first trial was to a girl to come out of the mirror in ten minutes. She went in one mirror to another teasing the Kuro Neko. When she showed herself he throw the bug on her face. Lucky for Natsume the girl was afraid of bugs so she screamed like hell.

" Get it off me!"

" No"

" I'll come out if you get it off me!"

" Hm" and he grabbed the bug off her.

She let her pass onto the next round.

At the next round Natsume had to get a guys soul back to his body. Natsume lighted a fire against the guy's body but not too close that the body could burn. When the heat started to rise in the body his soul had to go back because his body started giving him warnings. So thanks to Natsume's smart thinking he passed another round.

Over at his third trial he had to answer a math question 2+2, easy right, not! He had to answer the question but the chalkboard was ten feet off the grounds. Natsume used his fire Alice to write the answer, which was four. So he passed again.

His next trial was to face Tsubasa. Tsubasa used his Alice as soon as he came in sight.

" You have to move before ten minutes are over"

Natsume wasn't the famous Kuro Neko in this academy for nothing, he lighted a small fireball and part of the shadow disappeared.

" You finished this trial, you only need one for to win, good luck"

" It's too easy" Natsume smirked

" You'll see is it's easy or not" replied Tsubasa with a mysterious look.

Finally Natsume get to face the final witch, Mikan. Now done with Natsume the rest of the gang was already out waiting for him.

Koko passed the mirror girl by reading her mind so she just let him go on. The soul had to go back to his body because of depression. But Koko didn't pass the chalkboard one because it was just too high. Ruka passed the Guy that could make you laugh just by talking nonsense, but Ruka passed because of the earmuffs he blocked his hearings. But he didn't pass the Soul guy. Yuu didn't pass the first trial because he didn't know which double ganger was Misaki so he failed. Youichi passed the soul one because the demons were really scaring and Youichi's demons could touch the guy's soul so the soul went back to the body for protection. Next Youichi passed Misaki's double gangers because the robots told him which one was real. But Youichi didn't pass the Mirror one so he failed too. The guys were waiting for Natsume to finish so they could leave.

" What time is it now?" asked Ruka

"8:40" reply Yuu

" I got to go before I'm late for my shift at my café, when Natsume comes out, feel free to visit the café" and Ruka went off running toward the Café.

" Bye Ruka!" said the guys

Now back with Natsume and Mikan's Trial.

" Your challenge is to get me off this bloom, you can't use your Alice on this because I could nullify it"

Natsume remembered that last time it was the same challenge so he tried being weak again.

" Natsume are you ok?" asked a worried Mikan.

Natsume didn't reply and went on with his acting.

Mikan felt that something like this happened before but she could put her finger on it. She just keeps thinking about it on her bloom, in her own little world.

Natsume was now by Mikan's side because after five minutes into his acting she fell off the bloom, he thought she was seeing if he's ok, but when he looked up he saw her still lying on the floor. He went over to her and she was lying there sleeping like the last time she got her memories back. Finally she woke up and saw Natsume beside her.

" Natsume?" and

"I'm here Polka dots, ," said a happy Natsume that she was his servant, but it dodn't show on the outside.

Suddenly she remembered that Natsume passed her trial.

" You may go get your reward now."

Mikan lead Natsume to the exit.

The gang was waiting outside for him.

" You may choose a pot and on the bottom will be the name of your servant." Said Tsubasa

" Koko which ones Mikan's?" asked Natsume

Koko read everyone's mind and he went to a black pot and gave it to Natsume.

" Thanks" and he smirked.

" I guess you'll be my servant for today" said Natsume

" Not fair, you cheated!" cried Mikan

" So, you're still my servant." Said Natsume smirking

" Fine" and Mikan followed Natsume and waved goodbye to the SA class.

* * *

Plz review and enjoy this chapter. How will she remember Natsume? Gave me suggestions on that plus the songs Alicez will sing at the last day of the sakura festival.


End file.
